Aspects of physical locations, such as businesses, may be determined from Internet documents that are related to the physical locations and/or explicit input of individuals that are related to the physical locations. For example, a webpage related to a business may be analyzed to identify a category of the business, a location of the business, etc. As another example, reviews submitted by users related to a business may be analyzed to determine an overall rating of the business. As yet another example, an owner of the business or another user may manually input information to a service that maintains business information to have the business information reflected by the service. For instance, an owner may enter the address, operating hours, webpage, and other information related to the business.